


【原耽】你欠我一句我爱你

by MitsukiHaruka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiHaruka/pseuds/MitsukiHaruka





	1. Chapter 1

姜趣忍不住啐了一口口水，把书包往边上一丢随后一个飞踢。

出门前姜趣的父亲帮姜趣整理好了衣领，苦口婆心的说:“小趣啊，咱们搬到新城市，你也上高中了。爸爸呢也没多指望你能学得多好，就少打架成不？”姜趣扯了扯系得略紧的领带把书包甩在肩膀上说:“行了，爸。那我走了……”“哎！小趣你怎么没有穿校裙！”

结果还没到学校呢，姜趣就把两个男的摁在地上，压低自己的声线说:“开学第一天就收保护费啊？还问人女孩子要。你们要不要点脸啊？”姜趣起身忍不住又补了一脚后拿起自己的书包朝着刚才一直靠在一边的女孩子说:“你也是嘉一高中的吧？走走走，给爷带路。”

那女孩叫钱婉儿，是高一新生，走读不住校，没想到开学第一天就碰到了这种事情，她有些羞涩的看着姜趣说:“刚才真的是谢谢你了。不知道怎么称呼你？”“姜趣。”钱婉儿笑着说姜趣的名字有意思说:“那姜趣同学没有收到入学通知么？男孩子的头发不能过肩呢。而且衬衫扣子要全部扣起来。西装也是！”姜趣忍不住皱了皱眉没有拿着书包的手扯了扯自己的衣服，真不理解为啥全部扣起来，呼吸都不顺畅了。

姜趣和钱婉儿刚到校门口，姜趣就被拦住了，钱婉儿挥了挥手，示意先走了。

拦住姜趣的人，姜趣觉得好看。怎么样的好看，姜趣说不上来。本来嘛，姜趣就没啥墨水，挤破了脑袋可能才想到，是真的好看。

“同学，新生通知没有看么？”那人的声音并不是太低沉，略带点沙哑，不知道为什么姜趣听着就像是长时间压抑自己声带后声带劳累导致的沙哑。姜趣摇了摇头说:“同学不好意思，我搬家所以没注意看。”

对方抬眼看了一要姜趣，姜趣要比他高很多，估摸着也得有178。瘦瘦的，衬衫都显得有点大，跟棱角分明的五官非常不搭的是一双大眼睛还有长睫毛。眼神有点犀利，眉毛其实应该很淡，没有杂毛的样子，显然画了淡妆，有些意外一个男的居然会化妆。唇薄的很。头发浅栗色的，头顶抓的挺蓬松，刘海遮住了眉毛，发尾也长过了肩膀。姜趣朝着对方摆了摆手低下身子说:“喂，看什么呢？”

对方皱了皱眉在本子上记了几句。

“贺王子！早上好！”对方朝着姜趣背后的女生挥了挥手。姜趣觉得，自个儿的名字有趣到不行了，居然还有人比他更有趣。她忍不住靠近一点对方说:“原来，同学叫贺王子啊。”

“贺丘然。”

贺丘然头也没有抬的继续说:“名字，班级。”姜趣放着贺丘然的面，撩起发尾随意绑起来后，又把所有扣子扣上后说:“同学，我这样就不算了吧。”迈开自己的大长腿就朝着学校里面走。

姜趣成功被编排进口高一15班。也就是差生班。

差生班吧其实也不是都是不学无术的人，有考试考差的，有严重偏科的，当然还会有成绩中等的被塞进来的。姜趣进来的晚点，基本都坐满了，她只好挑了最后一排的座位。靠窗，从窗口可以看到校门口，贺丘然依旧抱着本子站在那里。

15班的班主任年纪挺大，姜趣双手架在椅背上，翘着二郎腿，估摸着这个老头子是被迫塞到15班来的。结果没想到一开口愣是吓了姜趣一跳。

“我姓全。是你们15班的班主任。也是高一教导主任。我来咱们班，也不抱着你们能多厉害成绩超过1班还是2班。单纯点，希望你们做你们不会后悔的事情过完高一。”全建国说的姜趣知道，高二这个学校还会分班，不过说实话，像15班这种成绩基本也不会变动。全建国把讲台的纸摞了一下后开始点名了。

“陈诚。”

“到。”

“张嘉铭。”

“到。”

……

“姜趣。”

“到。”

姜趣把手觉得高高的，生怕全建国看不到，全建国看着姜趣，又低头看看手里的新生表。拿起笔划了两下后喃喃自语道:“这里信息填错了啊。”全建国把名单放到一边后说:“咱们班一共是44个。为了预防早恋，咱们男男，女女坐。好了来女孩子坐右边，男孩子左边。”

姜趣懒得选位置，打算剩下啥就做那里。结果她刚打算站起来，全建国却说位置确定了，搞得姜趣刚屁股离开凳子活生生又坐了回去。姜趣还好长得高，前面黑压压的一片男生。

说起来按照全建国的意思，姜趣不应该坐在右边？还能等姜趣消化掉刚才的内容。门口有人喊了一声报告，沙哑的声音姜趣还听着意外熟悉，不就是门口值日的贺王子。姜趣吹了声口哨说:“贺王子不会因为我名字没记下来特意过来打小报告吧？”边上的同学暗暗笑了起来，贺丘然的表情看不出有啥变化，他直径走向姜趣说:“让开，这是我的位置。”

“贺丘然你坐前面吧，别跟差生扎堆了。”贺丘然把圈建国的话置于脑后，皱了皱眉头。姜趣的衬衫和西装的扣子并没有好好扣着，锁骨的地方愣是露出了一大片。姜趣不是那种白皮，小麦色的皮肤，和边上雪白的衬衫形成了很大的对比。姜趣被盯得毛毛得，站起来做到更靠窗的位置说:“得了得了。王子你坐。”

“那个……”全建国尴尬的伸手拍了拍手说:“欢迎我们高一五班全员。那我们班长就不投票决定了，就贺丘然了。”姜趣没想到贺丘然居然跟自己是同年级还是同班，用胳膊推了推贺丘然的手臂低声说:“哎，你咋开学就执勤啊？你看起来不想差生嘛。”贺丘然把自己的东西堆放在课桌上，没有理姜趣。

开学典礼姜趣在全建国的热切注目下，还是把衣服扣好了扣子。她忍不住打了个哈欠，吊儿郎当的站在队伍的最后。张嘉铭歪头靠近点姜趣说:“喂，姜趣是吧。你住校么？”姜趣摇了摇头说:“我家挺近的。咋了？”

“哎哥们，等会帮我搬个行李？我请你吃午饭！”

“成交！”

“下面有请新生代表贺丘然发言。”

姜趣实在对贺丘然兴趣太大了，忍不住推了推前面的人的背后说:“喂，贺丘然这个人啥情况啊？你知不知道。”范逸把身向后微微一倾说:“这个人你真不认识？”

“我刚从苏省江州过来，哪能认识这种大人物。”

张嘉铭也凑过来说:“贺丘然在咱这初中部的时候，全年级第一……”范逸赶紧打断了张嘉铭的话说:“哪能咱们这全年级第一，全嘉诚第一好么。”姜趣写一想又不明白了说:“那不应该分配在尖子班？考砸了？？”

“没，他中考成绩745。不过我听说了，好像是他父母要求让他到咱15班来的。具体我不知道为啥。不过贺丘然那种人，开学就是学生执勤人员，到咱15班得是神。”全建国轻声朝着姜趣他们咳嗽了一下，三个人立马重新站好位置。贺丘然正好说到最后一句:“祝愿各位高一新生，学业有成！能够考到理想的大学！”

开学典礼一结束，姜趣就被拉到了男生宿舍楼下。嘉一中学的学生都不怎么住宿，宿舍楼也就两栋，前面是女生，后面是男生。张嘉铭把两个领着的袋子递给姜趣说:“咱们班男生好像就6个住校吧”范逸空着手说:“哎？嘉铭同学居然连这个都知道了？”张嘉铭赶紧把一个大行李箱推给范逸说:“你嘴贫啥！你当我不会看楼下的分配么？”范逸把拉杆拉出来说:“我还以为你是个傻子。”

“草！”

姜趣从小就力气大，拎着东西噌噌就上楼了，搞得张嘉铭和范逸两个人掉在后面。张嘉铭又骂了一声后说:“看不出来啊姜趣！你身子骨瘦还挺有能耐。”范逸把手里的东西放下拿起桌子上的矿泉水喝了一口说:“来来来，姜哥，喝！”姜趣看着范逸递过来的半瓶水没有接说:“不用了，我留着肚子让张嘉铭请吃饭呢。”

嘉一中的宿舍是四个人住的。高一住校的又少。分配下来，张嘉铭也就一个室友，同班同学叫什么小沫。“那个是小沫对吧。”曹晓墨带着眼镜，个子下小小的，上午开学典礼的时候排队排在最前面。姜趣他们几个个子高，曹晓墨就觉得黑压压的压过来一片。“啪叽”一声手里的书本就掉在了地上。姜趣蹲下来捡起书本后说:“别害怕，你以后还得跟张嘉铭生活3年呢。”曹晓墨点了点头推了一把眼镜说:“我叫曹晓墨，春晓的晓，笔墨的墨。”

张嘉铭把行李堆到上铺没人睡得地方后说:“你们成绩咋样？我妈让我好好学习天天向上。”“你中考几分？”“270。”范逸憋住笑意说:“我觉得你别勉强自己了。”姜趣坐在凳子上摸了摸自己的下巴说:“不是挺好？我中考158。”

“槽！姜哥，你这成绩稳啊！我觉得高三15班必须有你名字。”张嘉铭笑着说:“你呢，范逸。”“我说出来肯定吓你们一跳！305！”这回边上的曹晓墨“噗呲”一声笑了出来。范逸瘫在凳子上说:“笑啥！我可是理科满分！”也就是说，文科，范逸才拿了5分。

曹晓墨在大家的注目下说:“我……考砸了。300多点。所以不会生活三年，我高二就离开15班。”

姜趣拍了拍曹晓墨的肩膀说:“小沫，再相处相处？张嘉铭这人挺好。”

“槽！姜哥你说啥呢！恶心吧啦不你！”

四个人说说笑笑就往食堂走。


	2. Chapter 2

姜趣把菜盘放到了独自坐在一边的贺丘然面前。张嘉铭挥手叫到:“姜哥！这里！！”姜趣回头喊了句:“你跟范逸他们吃，我跟我新同桌搞好关系。”

张嘉铭朝着范逸挤眉弄眼的说:“阿范啊，话说姜哥是不是对贺班长有意思。”还能等范逸说，曹晓墨已经打断了张嘉铭的想像说:“张嘉铭，要你你会不会喜欢班长这种？”张嘉铭头摇的跟拨浪鼓一样说:“我还是喜欢钱婉儿那种……卧槽！那个不是钱婉儿！那可是老子初中的女神！”范逸手肘顶了一把张嘉铭说:“你能不能不要一惊一乍的。”

钱婉儿微微拎挺了自己的衬衫走过去说:“姜趣，还记得我么？”姜趣塞了一嘴巴的饭，连忙咽下去说:“我记得，你叫婉儿是吧。”钱婉儿把头发撩到耳后说:“很谢谢你早上，那个不介意的话我请你喝饮料吧。”贺丘然觉得有些聒噪，拿起餐盘就坐到后面第三排去了，钱婉儿有些尴尬的说:“我是不是打扰你和贺丘然了？”

“没有的事，王子他我一早上都没看到过什么好脸色。”贺丘然忍不住翻了个白眼。不过姜趣的衬衫扣子，西装扣子意外扣得很工整，除了脑袋后面的小辫子，看起来有些搞笑。

姜趣接过钱婉儿的饮料，钱婉儿前脚刚踏出食堂，张嘉铭已经冲过来拿起饮料说:“姜哥，我们是不是好兄弟？”姜趣的不是都到嘴巴了，马上要突破牙齿的时候，改成了是。张嘉铭笑着说:“那这个饮料我喝了！”

姜趣也不抢端起餐盘又坐到了贺丘然那边。当然贺丘然的脚还是黑压压的。对着这样脸，一般也吃不下饭。

“我叫姜趣，这个月刚从江州搬过来。成绩以前初中300名。”虽然全校也就300个学生。姜趣也不管贺丘然听见去了多少继续说:“我体育成绩满分！喜欢打篮球，打游戏，还喜欢看小说，看漫画。反正除了学习我应该都喜欢。”贺丘然扒完碗里最后一口饭，起身。在姜趣以为得不到什么反应的时候，贺丘然说:“贺丘然。除了学习我别的都不喜欢。哦对了……包括你。”

“姜哥，你这是被拒绝了啊。不是我说姜哥，你看上他啥？”姜趣戳了戳碗里的米饭说:“当然是七百多分的好成绩啊！张嘉铭，你不想高二逆袭？”张嘉铭摸了摸自己的鼻子说:“不想……”

“你可真没理想。”曹晓墨踢了一脚张嘉铭的小腿气的牙痒痒。

下午没啥事，姜趣打算回去打游戏。刚出校门就被拦住了。姜趣不认识来着是谁，但是夹杂在里面得有两个姜趣认识，早上要保护费的那两个人。

“刺头就是这个竹竿？早上打了你们？”站在中间的男子身上一圈腱子肉，头发还染成了金黄色，姜趣内心默默鄙夷了一下这个男的审美差劲。“是的大哥。”

姜趣的手插在裤兜里叹了口气说:“那边那两个懦夫，早上没打赢我怎么着，站在啦一票人来？这么多人打一个，你们可真不是男人。”吕杉吐了一口唾沫星子手指到姜趣的鼻子说:“打了我们嘉实中的人还那么嚣张！你特么哪条道上的啊！”

“我自个儿这条道上的。”

吕杉推了一把姜趣的肩膀说:“小子，你也不打听打听……我们嘉实中都是什么人，别口气太大，到时候喊妈都来不及……”

突然一只手把吕杉推开连连退了好几步。姜趣抬头看了一眼来者，这五官就想是用刀刻出来的一样，单眼皮眼神十分犀利，头发剃的很短，眉毛上还带着点伤疤，作为178的身高的姜趣还抬头看这个人，估摸着也得有190了。

姜趣很快就被护在了背后。吕杉骂了一句吼了过来:“吴虎！你别多管闲事啊！我今个不找你！我找你后面那个竹竿！他打了我们的人不能就这样算了！”

“你Tm的小姑娘收保护费，老子看不下去打了怎么着！”姜趣看着身边有人也硬的起来立马怼了回去。吴虎拦住姜趣后朝着吕杉不大声但是很有威震的说:“你都听见了吧……吕杉，这事得怪你们自己人。”

“大哥你想这样算了啊？”刺头看见吕杉迟疑，赶紧说:“来都来了，回去岂不是丢人丢到家里去了，别人看我们嘉实中，就跟懦夫似得。”

“闭嘴。”吕杉问吴景泰:“吴虎，你确定要护着你后面那个。”“他是我们嘉一中的人我怎么能不护着。”“槽！算你有种，兄弟们动手！”

姜趣觉得这仗势自己肯定跑不了，左边一闪，膝盖直接顶向对方的肚子，对付这帮小喽啰姜趣觉得手都不需要离开自己的口袋。弯腰躲过对方的拳头身体后倾一脚踢了出去。感觉自己这里收拾的差不多，姜趣踩着刺头说:“喂，吴虎大哥需不需要我帮忙？”

吴景泰的手肘顶住吕杉的拳头有些惊艳的说:“小子什么来路，挺能干啊！”随后又击过去。吕杉踉跄了两步后说:“吴虎你给我等着，撤。”

“打不过就别来了！垃圾！”姜趣耍完嘴皮子赶紧背后一阵杀气，转身用左手挡住了吴虎的飞踢，姜趣的书包应声落到了地上。

“吴虎大哥你这是啥意思？”

“就这个意思。”

相比刚才那堆小喽啰，吴景泰显然并不是那么好对付的角色，次次出拳都得要命。姜趣穿过吴景泰手臂下方绕道背后刚伸脚吴景泰就抓住了姜趣的脚腕，姜趣重重的摔在了地上，眼看吴景泰的腿就要踢过来了姜趣双手交叉护住了自己的头。吴景泰停顿了一下姜趣一脚侧踢击中了吴景泰的脸。

吴景泰吐了嘴巴里的血沫子，带着笑意一把拽住了姜趣的肩膀伸手就朝着脸一拳头，姜趣被打懵圈了。

吴景泰勾住姜趣的脖子笑了起来说:“哈哈，小子就你了！嘉一中自卫团队长以后就是你了！”

什么自？什么团？？？

姜趣被护士上药的时候疼的哇哇直叫，眼泪都止不住的流出来，吴景泰呆若木鸡的看着这一切无奈的说:“哥们，你一爷们，刚才跟我打架都没哭，现在上个药哭啥哟！丢不丢脸！”

“你才爷们！你全家都是爷们！”

吴景泰刚想怼回去，看着姜趣咽了一口口水说:“你是女的？”

“……槽！”姜趣骂了一句揉了揉自己的脸。吴景泰慌了手脚说:“你咋不说你是女的，你看你，身高178，短发配男校服，搁哪都没人信啊！”吴景泰靠近姜趣坐过去说:“那个，我要是知道肯定不让你跟我我们打架的。”姜趣白了一眼吴景泰说:“那你不是现在发现了！”

“那不是你哭得我心烦，才发现你没喉结嘛。姜妹妹，你看吴哥哥给你陪个不是，原谅哥哥呗。”

“槽！吴景泰你恶不恶心！”

姜趣成功挂彩回到了家里，蹑手蹑脚的进了家门，被姜坤军抓个正着。

姜坤军觉得早上的苦口婆心都是假的，他气呼呼的抡起手又想到自己真跟姜趣打起来根本不是姜趣的对手。姜坤军现在最后悔的一定是，姜趣妈妈去世后，姜坤军怕姜趣被人欺负，给他报了武术班，跆拳道，柔道，甚至散打。这不学的打架天下无敌……哎哟！姜坤军看到姜趣挂了彩心疼的说:“臭小子！你打架从来没输过这是咋回事？”

“遇到个学拳击的……”

姜趣把所有的经过告诉了姜坤军，姜坤军还是忍不住抽出扫把说:“姜趣你这个小兔崽子！看我不打死你！！开学第一天让你别打架你倒好给我打成校霸了！！”

“爸！我真的不是有意的！！”

第二天姜趣嘴角是吴景泰打的，眉毛上方是姜坤军错手打的。姜趣松了口气，还好自己不是留疤体质，不然脸都花了。

“姜妹妹！你没被你爸打吧？”吴景泰一把抱住姜趣，姜趣推开吴景泰指了指眉骨说:“这算么？”

范逸从背后拍了一把姜趣，看着一脸伤的姜趣说:“姜哥你这是，跟吴虎大哥打架了？”范逸看到吴景泰脸上的淤青说:“吴虎大哥，你看咱姜哥，那么瘦小，大人不记小人过，放过她吧？”吴景泰挠了挠后脑勺说:“我就看看她还好不好，我哪敢欺负她。”

“走走，赶紧进去吧，你们要等校门关上么？”

“姜哥等我。”

“姜妹妹，你等一下吴哥哥啊！”

范逸没绷住，捂着肚子笑了起来说:“姜妹妹……哈哈哈哈吴虎大哥。怪不得姜哥要跟你动手。”

通过范逸，姜妹妹这个称呼很快在张嘉铭的嘴巴里喊了出来。

姜趣趴在桌子上睡了整整一节数学课后，在第二节英语课中醒了过来，发现了放在自己桌子上的云南白药，胳膊肘撞了撞贺丘然问:“谁搁在这的？”

贺丘然认真的做着笔记没有理姜趣，姜趣可不放弃桌子底下掐了一把贺丘然的大腿，贺丘然终于忍不住瞪了一眼姜趣说:“你爸爸我……”


End file.
